Around typical home gardens and in commercial settings, there is always a need to dig small holes or channels in the ground. For example, garden trowels are commonly used for planting as well as to bury bulbs, outdoor lighting cables, outdoor audio cables, fence posts, sprinkler hoses, and the like. However, digging these holes and other cavities in the ground with a hand garden trowel can be a difficult and painful process. During digging, a significant clump of dirt or other debris usually falls off the trowel and back into the hole which in turn requires additional effort.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.